


Charming

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [2]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people might call Eliot cold, but Dean always saw the other part of him and there was really just one way to describe the person that Eliot was.  Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Dean/Eliot; Charming at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) .  Originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/16030.html?thread=2191006#t2191006)

 

 

It was a tie really and they hadn’t been able to get a tie breaker because honestly, every time one of them made eyes with a girl the other seems to find another one too.  Dean thought they ought to make Sam come out and judge them, maybe he could point out something different in their technique, but Sam wanted some time to catch up on his emails and his old college friends and he’d decided that while Eliot was in town he could keep Dean from getting bored.  Which means keeping Dean out of trouble.  Sam really should have known better.

 

 

In the end, he was getting bored with this contest and he looked up at Eliot and noticed the same look in his eyes.  If they didn’t get out of here soon they were certainly going to be in trouble.  He smiled and nodded towards the back door and made his way from the table to stand in the cool night air.  He leaned back against the wall and propped one leg up on it as he waited. 

 

 

He didn’t have to wait long.  Eliot walked slowly out the door, his eyes taking in the alley, the possibility of interruption or trouble.  Dean knew the way he looked because he did the same thing himself, training ingrained by his father.  Sometimes he thought he’d like to know who had trained Eliot but other times he figured it was just as well not to know.  Things with Eliot were… complicated enough without more of an emotional attachment. 

 

 

“I concede.”  Dean said as Eliot walked over to him and let his hand fall to Dean’s hip, stepping close so that Dean’s legs were between his.

 

 

Eliot leaned in close, letting his cheek rub against Dean’s.  “Oh yeah?”

 

 

Dean didn’t lean into it, but just barely managed to restrain the urge.  “You can charm the pants off me.”

 

 

“And have, often.”  Eliot said, drawing back enough to look into Dean’s eyes.  “I concede.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“No way anyone could say no to you when you start charmin ‘em.  I should know.  You charmed me.”

 

 

“So where does this leave our bet?”  Dean asked, bringing his hand up to Eliot’s hair and pulling him in, his lips brushing the other man’s softly before he licked his way into Eliot’s mouth.

 

 

Their tongues met and danced and Dean was about to wonder if his oxygen supply would last and how Sam would take the knowledge that his brother was kissed to death when Eliot pulled back, resting his forehead against Dean’s. 

 

 

“Guess we’ll just have to take turns.”  He said, letting his hand come down to Dean’s jeans as he worked the button lose and began to pull the zipper down. 

 

 

“Might need to find a better place than this.”  Dean said with a smile.  “They might not interrupt once, but twice?”

 

 

“Good point.”

 

 

“You’re place or mine?”

 

 

“You don’t think Sam might object to us showing up and getting naked on the bed next to him?”

 

 

“True.  He wanted to check his email.”

 

 

Eliot laughed into his mouth before pressing his hand against Dean’s denim clad hardness.  “Then let’s get the hell out of here.  Quick.”

 

 

Dean straightened his pants back up before pulling away from the wall.  When he stood next to Eliot he smiled for a moment.  Eliot reached in towards him then, letting his hand rest on Dean’s heart for a moment before take a few steps closer to the parking lot where the Impala waited.

 

 

Dean watched him for a moment then shook his head.  He was supposed to be this stone cold killer, this man who could do what no others could and who had no problems hurting others.  Dean was a man who killed the things that went bump in the night and were made of the worst nightmares.  He didn’t know how they’d come to be this.  As he watched Eliot walking though, towards Dean’s baby because he knew Dean wouldn’t leave her there, he conceded the point again.  Some people might call Eliot cold, but Dean always saw the other part of him and there was really just one way to describe the person that Eliot was.

 

 

Charming.

 

 

   

 


End file.
